A Runaway
by Baby.Bird.Silver.Jay
Summary: Angelica is constantly abused by her parents so she does what any child would do. She runs away from home. She only wanted peace, no pain, no torture. But she never expected to find love on the way. OCxTim Drake/Robin
1. Chapter 1

**Ok yay! I got started on a new story and it's gonna be epic! It's gonna be so epic that you'll **_**die**_** for it, dude! Ok not that epic but maybe pretty close. So anyways, let's get started.**

** Chapter 1**

"Do you hear me, you piece of crap?" my dad yelled at me.

"Next time I tell you to get a B+ you get ok?" he screamed in my ear and then punched me across the face. I hated how he expressed his anger out on me and I hated that my mom didn't do anything to stop it but she also sided with him.

Why did I have to live this horrible life? Why do I have to suffer like this? I never did anything to anyone so why was this happening to me? I don't understand why…

"Do you understand me you punk?!" he yelled in my ear again. I scooted away from him because the yelling was so loud and I was scared. "Answer me!" he kicked me in the ribs and he punched me again, giving me a busted lip this time.

"Yes." I whispered hoarsely. He glared me right in the eye like he wanted to do something but it seemed like he stopped. He gave me one more slap and he walked out the room.

The moment he did I burst into tears and I started sobbing. I got up and I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was a very skinny girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. What made it worst was that I was very tall and I also had the scrawniest shoulders you've ever saw!

I let out a sigh and I knew that it's come to this. I was running away from home. I just can't stand this anymore. The looks, the abuse. It was just too much…. Pressure.

I got out 2 suitcases and started packing my things. I took out all my clothes, folded them into neat piles, and stuffed them into the luggage. I also stuffed in my dad's AK-47 along with his pistol and Winchester but I carried his 2 pocket knives with me in case I couldn't reach the guns.

I waited 2 hours to make sure my parents were asleep and then I sneaked out. I tried to gently open the door but it made a loud creaking sound so I stopped. I was trapped there was no way through this.

But then an idea hit me. Why can't I just climb out my window? I opened my window and stared at the ground. They were only 5 feet apart. First, I threw down my luggage one by one.

After that I tied my blankets together and tied it around my desk. I didn't weigh so much because I didn't eat a lot so I knew it wouldn't break. I quietly lowered myself down to the ground and I pulled my luggage alongside with me.

I was 8 blocks away from my house before I realized that I didn't take any money or food. Uh-oh. I was in a lot of trouble.

**Okay people so I hope you like this chapter! I will update at least once a week if you people really like it. Please review! Flames allowed but not appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can't believe that I had run away form home without food! Oh well. I wasnt going to go back to that heck of a place. I continued walking until I hit a alleyway.

How did I get there? Maybe from sleep-loss.

Just when I was going to start walking again a hand shot out and wrapped around my neck! I couldn't breathe anymore and I was suffocating.

I reached into the boot until I felt the can of mace. I tried to grab it but I couldn't pull my boot up any further. I was seeing stars and I felt light-headed.

_No Angelina, you have to keep moving. No giving up on yourself yet. _A voice in the back of my head whispered to me.

But I couldn't take it anymore. Yup, I was going to die right here, right now, in this dump of a place. I wondered if I was even going to get a proper burial. Or maybe my parents just wouldn't care about me enough to do that.

Just as I was about to stop breathing a blur or red and black appeared right in front of me. The person that was choking me let me go and I dropped to the ground, panting for breathe.

The red and black blur was actually Robin. Robin swung out his bo-staff and hit the person that choked me with it. I wanted to watch the fight but I was too dizzy to.

The guy that choked me ran, but surprisingly, Robin didn't go after him, as if he already knew that he was going to go to jail anyways.

Robin rushed to my side and tried to help me up but I managed to get up by myself. I was ok, and I didn't need help from someone that wears his underwear over his tights.

"I could've handled him myself, ya know." I say to him even though we both know that I really couldn't.

He gives me a small nod, but he still hope me up after I told him I was ok. _What a_ _gentlemen!_ I say to myself.

He looks curiously over at my suitcases and my large backpack. He raises an eyebrow said to ask a question.

"I umm... I have to pack my stuff because umm... I'm going on train with my mom and we forgot to pack the stuff... And stuff," I tell him, pretty sure that I'm busted now.

He gives me a small nod again and no the conversation is pretty awkward and weird so I ask him the dumbest question ever.

"Are you and Batman meta humans?" I ask him. He looks started for a moment and it looks like he wants to laugh or do something, but he can't.

So I wait patiently for his answer when he suddenly says, "What? N-no. No. I'm not telling her anything at all. Yea, I'm sure." He says to someone in particular. His hand flew up to his ear and that was when I realized that he was talking to Batman.

"Was that Batman?" I ask him, knowing that I shouldn't get into his business with Batman hearing everything.

He gives me a little nod and examines me. His eyes wandered over my body, checking every inch of it. Not being a pervert exactly, but it still felt uncomfortable.

"I-is everything ok,at home?" Robin asks me while slowly,mane gently reaching towards me.

I quickly nod may head because I don't want anyone finding out about this. Even the people who can help me.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" I say, even though my lies are unbelievable. He reaches further for me but I pull away, frightened and scared.

"Whatever happened at home, it's ok. You're here, you're safe now." He tells me. But I don't believe it. So many lies. All the pain and torture. I can't take it anymore.

So I ran away. I ran away from Robin. The guy who tried to protect me and safe me.

I ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I ran away. I can't believe that I ran away. No, not from my dad but from Robin. Mother trucking Robin. _I'm so stupid, I can't believe that I'd run away from Robin!_ I thought to myself. _How stupid could I get? Ugh, I hate myself._

But what surprised me was that he didn't go after me. He didn't even try to go after or tell Batman. Or did he? Well I wouldn't know because I ran away too fast. But I didn't he would tell Batman. Why would they spend their time worrying about a dumb girl that ran away from home?

They wouldn't, so I was safe. I continued to walk until the sun started setting and I found an abandoned house for me to sleep in. I didn't like the house. It felt like something or someone was watching me. I didn't usually believe those ghost stories, but it was really creeping me out.

But I needed a place to stay for the night, so I did. I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. As soon as I turned around a sack was thrown over my body. I could hear a woman's laugh, it was sort of throaty but she had a pretty nice and clear voice. "Throw her in the van," I heard the voice said, and seconds later I was thrown down on something that felt hard and the place I was in started to move.

_I'm in a car._ I said to myself. I tried to get out but there was nothing to do but wait until morning and expect the worst. So I fell asleep.

But before I did I thought about something. Everyone in Gotham was in danger. Everyone. Because they couldn't really protect themselves, they had to rely on the heroes like Flash or Superman or Batman to help them. But lots of times, the heroes had let them down. But I had already been let down. Too many times.

And then the thought hit me. I can never survive on the streets of Gotham. So the reasonable choice was to leave Gotham right? No. It was to become a hero.

**I thought the story was getting too boring so I decided to spice it up a little. Today I am on mission to update and mask one-shots as much as I can. Please review to tell me what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up because sunlight is burning my back as I sleep. I try to get up but I remember that I am being tied up in a sack. Someone had just kidnapped me a few hours ago. Or was it days?

I yawn and try to move because my stiff limbs are hurting me and my stomach growls. "Is somebody hungry?" a sultry voice asks. Someone unzips my bag and I look up at the face.

Her skin is a palish green and she was beautiful red hair that goes a little past her shoulders. "What am I doing here and why have you kidnapped me?" I ask her. She gives a little wave of her hand as if it's just a joking matter. She reaches for something and the beautiful smell of bacon and eggs fill my nostrils and it reminds me of how hungry I am.

"You are here because I've been tracking you for some days now. You've just ran away from home and you need a place to stay. I have a place, and I also need an apprentice. Someone to carry my legacy." She responds. It takes me a few moments to realize what she has just said.

"What are you? Who are you?" I ask her. Before I get into something serious I always need to ask questions first. She hands me a plate of bacon and eggs and she eats herself. After swallowing a forkful or eggs she looks at me.

"I am Poison Ivy. I love plants and a chemical reaction made me how I look now. I can also control plants. I am Mother Nature herself." Poison Ivy states. Poison Ivy….. I've heard of that name on the news. Always trying to kill scientists for trying experiments on plants.

I cock a eyebrow, "Why should I team up with you?" I ask her. She smiles a moment and hands me a piece of paper. "Your parents abuse you. I can be the mother you want. I can fill in the place." She looks at me and I see a warm glow in her eyes that I haven't seen in a long time. "You can be like my daughter. The chemical has given me great powers but it has also taken away something. I cannot have babies."

"I will be lonely. I need someone there with me. Someone that I can trust. Someone like you." She hands me another piece of paper. On that paper it is labeled Nightshade. A Nightshade is a poisonous type of flower that will kill you if you even have the taste of it in your mouth.

Very poisonous.

On the sheet of paper is also a picture of something like a one piece swim-suit that are green but just with long sleeves that are black and thigh-high black boots. There's also a half-mask that shows my eyes, chin, and part of my cheeks.

"What's this?" I ask Poison Ivy. She smilels at me warmly. "What your costume will look like if you agree to be my apprentice."

And part of me wants to say no. But I've wanted this for so long. Someone with me. Someone I can really trust, that won't betray me. Someone who loves me and will care for me. Someone like Poison Ivy. And I've wanted this for so long already, that I won't even care that she's a villain.

"Yes," I say. She looks surprised. "Yes." I repeat again to make sure she hears it. She gives me another smile, but this one is more….. Dark. And she laughs. She kisses me on the cheek.

"Good girl," she says. And I feel so happy and proud. I feel like I made the right choice, but I know that I didn't. "Good girl, always being good for mommy." She coos again, and I enjoy this. I never had anyone praise me before. This was a big change.

She opens the door for me and shows me into a somewhat small room with a twin sized bed. "Go get some sleep. There's a bathroom in here where you can brush your teeth. Tomorrow is a very big day. For both of us." Poison Ivy tells me.

And somehow, I feel excited about it. I wonder how it'll feel. Being a villain. Running around killing people, harming people, scaring people. Will I feel as happy as I felt today? Or sadder? Or regretful? But that's for tomorrow. I should only worry about today. And I need to get sleep.

**I'm sorry if Poison Ivy seems OOC which she probably is, but I need a motherly Poison Ivy. And if you're a Jason Todd fan then you'll be very happy because Red hood will be appearing in at least 3 chapters. Review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

I pull on my black gloves and put on my mask. After examining myself in the mirror, I go downstairs. Poison Ivy is at the door waiting for me. "Hurry, we have to meet in Injustice League in Safe House 13." She says to me and I slip on my boots.

I'm actually really surprised how I can go from a runaway, sniffling girl that was abused by her parents and now to a dangerous villainess. I just got my powers 2 days ago. Poison Ivy gave me a chemical to drink so I know have powers like her, but my skin is green. Yet.

The safe house isn't actually that far away and when we get there I see the Joker. Poison Ivy's told me all about him. Joker wouldn't just reveal himself to anybody, but they have been working together for at least 7 years now, and he thinks he can trust her. She glances my way and narrows her eyes, "Put on a good impression. He could kill you and I could try to stop it but I probably can't."

I nod and stand up not so confidently. He glances over to my way. "Oooh! What do we have here? A sidekick?" he exclaims and then gives Poison Ivy a questioning look. She puts a hand on my shoulder, "Her name is Nightshade. She was a runaway." Joker raises an eyebrow and examines me, "Why?"

Poison Ivy looks at me as if to see if it's ok to tell him about my past. He will know eventually but he wants to know now so I nod m head yes. Maybe we would have some things in common. "Her parents were abusive. Very abusive." She says while pointing to one of my many scars. The Joker nods and gives me a sympathetic frown, "Oh yes, my parents did that too."

I was very surprised to hear that his parents were abusive too. And that look…. Was he really trying to be nice to me? Or was he just playing. I was about to ask but Wotan cut in instead, "We should leave. Now." And before I knew it we were jumping rooftop to rooftop. Well at least that's what I was doing. The other people -are they even people?- were doing some other type of wacky things.

I tried to spot who we were going to fight. There were no heroes in sight yet but another Injustice League member must've saw someone because then his eyes widened. "There!" he hissed and I saw a group of kids in a burning building helping people out. One girl was dressed in green with a bow and arrow, another kid in orange and yellow and red with a Flash sign, a kid dressed in red and black, a man dressed in dark blue and more. A lot more.

The Joker grinned and he pushed me to the concrete, where they were standing, "Fight." He commanded and I had no other choice but to do so. A girl in blond hair came at me flying, and tried to slam me into a wall but I dodged, barely missing by a centimeter. A boy with no shoes on and black tattoos took out these water dual swords thingies and tried to slice me with it or something and I didn't have time to block it.

I hissed in pain as I examined my arm. It was bleeding right now, a lot. "Use your powers." Another voice commanded. I summoned up a giant green vine and sent it flying at the girl with a bat symbol in her chest and the kid dressed in red and black but they quickly jumped out the way. My attack didn't even come near them. I tried harder.

This time I summoned two giant vines with other vines sticking out of them and sent it at the boy with a red Superman sign on his chest, the girl with a bow and arrow, and a green girl with short hair. They didn't have time to move and it quickly tied them up but the boy must have had super strength because his muscles ripped through my plant and he helped his teammates. An arrow came flying my way and so did the shuriken shaped as a bat.

The Injustice league members must've seen me losing the fight because then, they came in and helped me. The fight was very big and the boy dressed in red and black was able to pin me to the wall. "What's your name? Why are you doing this? Who are you associated with?" he growled as slammed me into the wall once more.

I gave him a sly smile. "I'm Nightshade," I said. I had no idea how I was playing cool right now, my head was going around in circles and I had to blink a few times to get it right again. "And you don't need to know the rest." I said to him and vines wrapped around his legs and arms, pulling him to the ground. Just as they were about to inject him with a needle he pulled out the bat shaped shuriken and cut through it. Poison Ivy came my way and wrapped him up more, with my help but she was mostly doing all the work.

"Get the needle!" Poison Ivy yelled to me. "In my boot! Get it and inject him with it!" she said and I quickly grabbed it out and did what she said. A few seconds after I stabbed him in the neck with the needle he began to slowly pass out.

Joker looked at the tied up boy and then at me, "I've underestimated you. We can use you." But after looking at the boy, I've nearly killed, that was knocked unconscious, I wasn't so sure anymore.

**Yes, I do know that they are called Bat-a-rangs and that his name is Superboy or Kaldur or Artemis but Nightshade doesn't know about these heroes so she describes them in her own words. If you are nice enough to leave a review, tell me which of these is your favorite birds. A robin, a nightingale, a hawk, a falcon, a flamingo, a parrot, an owl, or an eagle. At least 5 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

We had a mission tomorrow too. But after yesterday, I wasn't so sure I wanted to do it anymore. I didn't like the feeling of hurting people, hurting _heroes, _the ones that protected other people. But it was too late to quit now. I couldn't do anything else.

I'm suppose to be guarding that boy right now. _Robin. _I have the urge to remove his mask but I was told not to. I cleaned him up a little, he isn't so bloody anymore and I stitched up his wounds but I sure did a bad job of it. He was sure to get a few scars.

I was about to fall asleep before I heard groaning. Turning around, I saw that he was waking up. I shrugged, _Let him get up. _I said to myself. I'm too tired anyways, and he can't do any real harm.

"Where am I?" he groaned and tried to get up but his hands and feet were tied up. "I can't give that information to you," I said to him as I handed him a glass of water. He looked at me suspiciously and licked his dry lips. "Don't worry," I assure. "There's nothing in it except real, pure water. It's Dasani."

He drinks the whole thing in a matter of seconds and I refill it and he drains it again, not once, not twice, but three times, and then he says that's enough. "So why are you doing this?" he asks me. I shake my head and look away, "It's none of your business." He leans against the wall and examines my figure exactly like he did when we encountered the first time.

"But I want to know. And I'm not going to go anywhere so you could tell me." He says mockingly. I glare at him. He's trying to make me feel guilty for tying him up and kidnapping him. But he's right, I guess. He can't go anywhere. Not like this he can't.

"My parents abused me. A lot. They would let me starve, not buy me clothes, they hated me. They said I was a bastard child. They didn't like me. That's why I ran away from home," I told him and tears pricked to my eyes but I wiped them away. I didn't want him to see me crying. "That's how I'm here now. Poison Ivy is my mother now. She loves me. She takes care of me." I stated.

He nodded and I guess now he feels sympathetic for me. But I don't need charity. "This isn't my sob story ok? I don't need you to think I'm weak." I tell him, while glaring at him. He seems a little surprised at first but he takes it in. 'I know." He says and he nods. He seems to wait for me to fall asleep and eventually, I do.

I'm really tired to do anything. And he can't escape. And I was right, but I could only wish he could escape.

**Filler chapter. I'm really busy. Serious problems at home. Not a good chapters but 5 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Read. **_**Review. **_**Enjoy.**


End file.
